Devil over me
by niepoprawna.pisarka
Summary: "Milenium jest czymś nad czym oboje pracowaliśmy i wiem, że ciebie tyczy się to bardziej niż mnie, ale wprowadzanie go teraz wywoła chaos na skalę kraju." Skierowała na niego wzrok. Miał rozszerzone źrenice z których bił strach. Wiedziała dlaczego, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić. "Milenium ma być uaktywnione. Czas dokończyć porachunki sprzed lat."


Katherine obserwowała uważnie każdą osobę, która pojawiała się w pomieszczeniu treningowym agencji. Część z nowych rekrutów nie było w stanie nawet utrzymać noża, a co dopiero pistoletu. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie trafienia w jedną z dziesięciu tarcz, zamknęła oczy chcąc się uspokoić i nie zacząć rzucać nożami w nich. Jak mogli nie trafić w półmetrową na szerokość i półtorej metrową na wysokość tarczę, która stała zaledwie dziesięć metrów dalej. Zagryzła dolną wargę i jęknęła cicho widząc jak jedna z nastolatek kładzie się płasko na ziemi po tym jak źle wystrzelony pocisk trafia w ścianę. Wzniosła wymownie oczy ku górze i wstała ze swojego miejsca, zabierając papiery nad którymi pracowała.

- Nowi dają sobie radę? - Alex z wypisaną na twarzy ciekawością złapał ją za ramię kiedy była już w windzie.

- Jeśli nie wyślecie ich w teren to mogą tu pracować – warknęła cicho i wyrwała się, wcisnęła ostatni guzik na tablicy.

Kiedy metalowe drzwi się zasunęły odetchnęła z ulgą i przełożyła teczkę z papierami do drugiej dłoni, a prawą wyciągnęła klucz magnetyczny i przejechała nim po zamku, wbijając kombinację. Czuła się wyczerpana, co rzadko kiedy się jej zdarzało. Dodatkowo dziś musiała zająć się nieco sprawą wyjaśnień dla zadań agencji. Ochrona Wielkiej Brytanii i dyskrecja były ich dwoma podstawowymi zasadami. Każdy agent dostawał alibi, czyli zatrudnienie w fałszywej firmie, którą założono lata temu. Musieli dbać o to by nikt ich nie podejrzewał o jakiekolwiek działania na terenie UK lub w innych krajach.

Rzuciła torbę i teczkę na biurko i podeszła do sporej wielkości okna, które wychodziło na północną część Londynu. Odkąd się tu znalazła minęły trzy lata podczas których powinna być w szkole z internatem do której wysłał ją jej ojciec, ale agenci przechwycili ją wcześniej i wymazali ją z życia społecznego. Jedyne co ją wciąż martwiło i sprawiało, że dostawała gęsiej skórki to jej matka. Elizabeth potrafiła wywołać prawdziwą burzę, a to, że jeszcze nie widziała swojego zdjęcia w gazecie to prawdziwy cud. Zamknęła oczy i przypomniała sobie kiedy ostatni raz ją widziała. Wyglądała na niekoniecznie zachwyconą tym, że musi ją dać pod opiekę mężowi, ale nie miała wyboru. Dopiero po dwóch latach Kate zrozumiała dlaczego. Jej matka była agentką.

- Sądzisz, że codzienne zamykanie się tutaj i unikanie swoich podwładnych wszystko załatwi?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i zagryzła dolną wargę widząc odbicie swojego zastępcy w oknie. Nie umiała mu odpowiedzieć, to chyba jasne. Wolała ignorować pytania niż udzielać błędnych odpowiedzi, nieczęsto jej się to zdarzało, ale jednak. Rzuciła mu charakterystyczne spojrzenie pełne sarkazmu i rozbawienia i usiadła za biurkiem. Spokojnie włączyła laptopa i wyciągnęła telefon z torebki kiedy odwrócił jej krzesło w swoją stronę.

- Katherine...

- Nie mów do mnie takim tonem, bo oberwiesz i TO będzie boleć – Odwróciła się i zaczęła szukać czegoś w laptopie. - Czy coś jeszcze?

Daniel zacisnął wargi. Nie był zachwycony jej odpowiedzią, ale czego mógł się spodziewać po Katherine? Ona zawsze była wielką zagadką i nikt nie mógł jej rozgryźć, a jej rodzina pozostała tajemnicą dla wszystkich prócz niej i agentów, którzy przeszli w stan spoczynku.

- Kryptonim „Bazur" został uaktywniony kilka minut temu.

Przestała pisać. Zamknęła oczy i w myślach odszukała odpowiedni opis do danego słowa. Otworzyła je, a źrenice zmniejszyły jej się z obawy. Wiedziała już co znaczył ten kryptonim. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i położyła je na laptopie, odwracając głowę w prawo. Musiała pomyśleć, w ciszy i sama.

- Niech szóstka obserwuje dalsze działania, mają mnie powiadamiać co godzinę.

- Co to jest bazur?

Wstała z krzesła i podeszła do regału zapełnionego książkami. Odsunęła na bok jeden z medali i wyciągnęła książkę w czerwonej skórze. Szukała czegoś przez chwilę po czym podała mu i wskazała palcem na odpowiednie słowo.

- To jest bazur. Jego uaktywnienie oznacza kłopoty. Same kłopoty – Schowała dłoń we włosy i pociągnęła je lekko, zakładając drugą rękę na biodro i wpatrując się w Londyn. - Powiedz McCat, że muszą zacząć pierwszy etap „Milenium".

- Kate to już jest dziwne – Odłożył książkę na biurko i podszedł do niej. - Milenium jest czymś nad czym oboje pracowaliśmy i wiem, że ciebie tyczy się to bardziej niż mnie, ale wprowadzanie go teraz wywoła chaos na skalę kraju.

Skierowała na niego wzrok. Miał rozszerzone źrenice z których bił strach. Wiedziała dlaczego, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić.

- Milenium ma być uaktywnione. Czas dokończyć porachunki sprzed lat.


End file.
